Fighter 10
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidentally being shot by Ben, this man is talking to some fighters, and when Tom awakes and starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather at the River" When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. He is seen multiple times walking around the bridge before crossing it. When the med bus gets stuck in a ditch, this fighter on Weaver's order helps push the bus out of the ditch. On the other side of the bridge, he watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom later come out of the lake. "Compass" This man arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, this man aims his gun at her. After Jimmy's death, he listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. Later he leaves the airport with the 2nd Mass. "Young Bloods" Can be seen walking around the camp. Later when Diego's group arrives, he watches Weaver reunite with his daughter Jeanne Weaver. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When a explosion is heard in the distance, the 2nd Mass all panic and this fighter runs outside and follows Weavers lead. He later arrives at the new camp at the hospital. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, this man attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters, as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he stands up in shock. After the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. After the news that Karen has came back, he runs outside the Hospital to see. "Molon Labe" This fighter defends the hospital from the Espheni forces, and witnesses Boon being gunned down by a Mech. He later leaves the hospital when they are forced to retreat, and can be seen making plans with Daniel Weaver. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, he sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food, and later this fighter argues about handing in his weapons. Later that night he is forced along with the 2nd Mass to the Common Area to be detained. |-| Season 3= "Collateral Damage" This fighter is part of Daniel Weaver's team of fighters to fend of the mechs to give Tom Mason's team enough time to destroy the nuclear power plant. "Badlands" This fighter helps set up defenses in Charleston. He later attends the reveal of the Liberty Tree, and after an explosion is heard close to Charleston he runs to get in position to defend Charleston. "At All Costs" This fighter defends Charleston from the Espheni forces, and succeeds. The next morning he helps move the bodies of the deceased. This fighter is later seen on watch at the Liberty Tree. "Search and Recover" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston. "Be Silent and Come Out" This fighter is seen walking around Charleston during the night. He later is present when the Mason family prepare to leave Charleston to search for Anne Glass. "The Pickett Line" This fighter witnesses Daniel Weaver tow John Pope's bus away. "Journey to Xilbalba" This fighter walks around Charleston, and after a bomb detonates trapping 2nd Mass members underground, he helps try and free them by moving rubble. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. He scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and he is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This fighter is seen in the ghetto camp, moving rubble and witnesses Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This fighter is seen sitting on a pile of rubble when Daniel Weaver walks past. "Exodus" This fighter is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This fighter successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. He can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Door Number Three" This fighter arrives to Chinatown with the other ghetto survivors. At Chinatown, he speaks with the other 2nd Mass fighters. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis, after Maggie tells everyone she is dangerous, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes Delgado. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors clear rubble from the streets. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter along with Tom, Anthony and a few others, listens in as Anthony translates the Spanish message, about not fighting, and hiding from the Espheni. Later, this fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. "Shoot the Moon" After Chinatown is attacked by a portable harness farm, and the Espheni Power Station is destroyed, Anthony arrives back to Chinatown with this man and other fighters, as they were on a mission while Chinatown was being attacked. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. This fighter attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. "Hatchlings" This fighter follows Daniel Weaver to the peak that overlooks the field, where all the skitters and black hornets are gathered. He watches as Dingaan uses his droid to kill the field of Espheni forces with a poison. "Pope Breaks Bad" This fighter witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, and later unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter watches in a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on the command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases the 2nd Mass fighters. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" This fighter helps pack for DC, and with the help of three other fighters lifts a turrent into the back on a truck. When Matt Mason brings in Alexis Glass-Mason, who last presumed dead, this fighter points his rifle at her. He engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia. This fighter is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" This fighter defends the base from the Black Hornet's. The next morning, Tom decides to use service tunnels to sneak a strike team into the city rather than a full-out assault on the Lincoln Memorial, as the Espheni have built a war around DC. This fighter joins the strike team, and takes cover when Lt. Demarcus Wolf shoots an explosive at a nest of baby Overlords. As the group is trapped, Tom continues on his mission to kill the Espheni Queen. This fighter is shown to be in sadness when Anne Mason dies, after being hit by shrapnel. He watches as Tom arrives, then takes Anne off to be resurrected by the Dornia. As Tom killed the Queen before arriving, all Espheni forces are destroyed. Months after the war, he attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. This fighter is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors such as Jon. He listens to Tom's speech about the war. Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG Glen-2x03.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG 61056734 n.jpg 601049927_n.jpg 21834_009_0190_r.jpg Glen-2x07.PNG Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg 487252_10151106674405358_1868256119_n.jpg|"Behind the Scenes" S05e01 225.jpg Jaso.PNG Glen.PNG Cochise_5x10_HD.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5